


Take Me Out To The Ball Game

by eu_bean



Series: Baseball Gloves [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drinking, Graphic Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_bean/pseuds/eu_bean
Summary: Larry saw Evan as a son ever since Connor ended his life, so spending time with him was just a given.And poor Evan doesn't know how to say he doesn't want to go to a large stadium filled with loud baseball fans when Larry buys them tickets.





	Take Me Out To The Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

> pretty short but i needed to finish this
> 
> guys dont be pissed its literally in the tags

Larry saw Evan as a son ever since Connor ended his life, so spending time with him was just a given. One thing Larry always wanted to do with his son; go see a baseball game. He had always been a sports fan, but baseball caught his eye the most and he always wanted to bond with Connor over it--at least while he was still mentally healthy, that is.

Now Larry sort of saw Evan as a _replacement_ , and had an urge to bond with him in hopes of coping with the loss of his blood son.

 

* * *

 

 "Two tickets to the Blue Tiger's game tonight," Larry said with a grin, as Evan looked up from his meal with the Murphys'. "That sounds amazing!" Cynthia added in, her fork clinking on the white dish of her plate, which was covered in peas and mashed potatoes and cut up steak.

 

Evan wasn't one for crowds. Hell, a total stranger could tell that just by glancing at him, so a stadium filled with screaming baseball fans wasn't his ideal plan for the night. But he couldn't turn Mr. Murphy down. He had already purchased the tickets, and Cynthia and Zoe were looking at him so expectantly that he felt as if his _soul_ was being burned with their glares. 

 

"T-That sounds n-nice," Evan managed out through the rush of panicky thoughts.

"Perfect," Larry smiled at the boy as if he was his own son.

 

* * *

 

The game was going great. Larry's favorite team was winning, and he was jolly on a couple cans of beer. Evan was eating a little bag of M&Ms he purchased with his own cash, flinching at every new loud cheer and scream from the crowd around him. He wasn't having a great time. 

 

"Yeah! Look at that, Evan. Look at that perfect catch!" Larry exclaimed and punched a very jarred Evan in the arm. 

 

But Larry was his ride, and he couldn't just leave.

So Evan endured Larry yelling at the referees, shouting with cheer, and jumping up in his seat repeatedly and suddenly for another hour.

 

"That was a shit pitch," Larry had grumbled and sipped from his 3rd beer can.

"Y-yeah--" Evan agreed with a shaky laugh.

 

Every time he tried escaping to his anxiety app on his phone, Larry would scold him and tell him to watch because something was happening (Evan didn't know anything about baseball. He just tried to follow along). Evan didn't really want to be here anymore, and managed to work up the confidence to purchase some RedVines by himself, and snacked on them.

 

"The base! The ba-- you fucking idiots!" Larry shouted at the players, getting a little worked up.

Evan was hugging himself by now, trying to get every person's screams out of his skull. He despised this.

 

And finally, after two or three (Evan wasn't counting) hours, the game ended. Larry's favorite team won, so he was extra jolly about that. Evan shuffled out of his seat and Larry lead him out. 

 

Now to say that Larry was tipsy was an understatement. 

Okay, he wasn't slurring and stumbling, so he wasn't wasted, but he seemed to be a little less formal than normal.

 

"That was a fantastic game, wasn't it?" Larry asked with a chuckle. 

"Y-yeah--!" Evan responded nervously, trying to stay composed. He just needed to get home.

"We should do that again," Larry suggested, grinning at the smaller male.

"Yeah--" Evan lied. He did not want to do that again.

 

And Larry's calloused, thick hand had managed to slide onto Evan's shoulder, arm around his shoulders. But, slowly, ever so slowly, it lowered until was resting on Evan's lower back. Just above where his buttocks connected with his back.

Evan had completely tensed up, walking stiffly and trying to speak up. He wanted to pull away or tell him that he was a little uncomfortable with that kind of contact, especially with someone he saw as a father figure, but he was completely choked up.

 

They made it back to the parking lot, and Larry got into his side of the expensive car. Evan let out the breath he had been holding as Larry's hands were off of him, getting into the passenger seat.

Larry started the car, yet just sat there as the radio began running. Evan couldn't recognize the song. Something past his era. And he was was too panicky to focus on it. He looked out the window, fiddling with his fingers.

That was when he felt the unsettling feeling of creeping fingers on his thigh.

Evan's eyes snapped back to where Larry was, and he froze up upon seeing the almost 50-year-old trying to make his way up his thigh.

 

"M-Mr. Murphy--?" Evan managed out, eyes wide with fear.

His entire body was frozen. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to. And he definitely wanted to. He wanted to run out of the car as quick as possible. 

 

"I've wanted to do this for forever," Larry growled, both strong hands now sliding up Evan's jean-covered thighs, not stopping before they began fondling the flaccid bulge. Evan's breath hitched, and he snapped both of his thighs together. "No-" he gasped out, back pressed into the interior of the car door. 

"C'mon," the man reasoned, his strength being proved as he pried the teen's legs apart and pushed himself forward, cornering Evan.

 

Evan's eyes darted around, needing some sort of safe haven. He ended up feeling his blue jeans be yanked down, and he struggled around. "Stop--!" he barely managed to argue back with the advancements. 

"Please stop--" he begged again as Larry also ripped down Evan's blue plaid boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down. The adult male pulled back, admiring the shivering and crying form of Evan Hansen, his dead son's best friend, beneath him. Evan shakily squeezed his legs together again, trying to hide himself. What the hell was fucking going on. . . 

Larry began undoing his belt, not waiting until he pulled out his cock. It was small and wrinkled, and hard. 

 

That was when both of the wide, thick skinned hands placed on Evan's calves, pushing his legs up and apart. Evan had covered his mouth with both hands, breathlessly whimpering and crying to them.

 

That's about when Evan got dizzy, not even realizing he was hyperventilating until about now. He was in so much pain, he could barely tell what was happening. His hips felt horrible as something entered him, and he squeezed his eyes shut to get that disgusting face of his almost father figure out his his eyesight.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his breaths rapid and sharp and shallow. It covered - mostly - the grunts and disgusting words coming out of Larry's mouth.

But he could hear some of it.

Some of the horrible dirty things he was saying.

 

"So tight. Tight little boy."

 

_Stop, he wanted it to stop._

 

"Does it feel good?"

 

_No, it felt horrible. He was in so much pain._

 

" _Fuck_ , you feel so good."

 

_But Evan didn't feel good._

 

"You're gonna make me cum."

 

_Please, no._

 

"Cum right in your right little ass."

 

_Stop it, please._

 

 

 

That was when Evan felt a liquid warmth fill him, as Larry's hips stuttered and he slumped over with a groan.

"You did so good for me."

 

* * *

 

 

Evan sat in the car seat, curled up and trembling as he sobbed, Larry driving him home like nothing happened. Evan looked out the window, eyes blurred with tears as he looked at the streets and cars and houses. 

They were almost at Evan's house.

He just needed to get home. He needed to get away from Larry. He needed to get away from the Murphys all together. He needed to get away from life. He needed to escape.

 

"Here we are, kiddo," Larry said, and Evan flinched at his voice. They had pulled up to Evan's house, and Evan immediately unlocked his door and scrambled out of his seat. 

"Thank you M-Mr. Murphy-" Evan stammered out, trying to stay polite, and quickly closing the door. 

He started up the concrete to his doorway, looking back frantically at Larry in his car, waving to him. Evan snapped his eyes back and pulled out his keys shakily, struggling to open the door to his home. 

 

Evan finally got his door unlocked and opened the door speedily, looking back once more and watching as Larry started driving off. He let out the breath he was holding and walked in, slamming the door behind him and locking it again. He also did the chain lock they had. And the latch. 

 

He backed away from the door, turning on all his lights as he made his way down the hall and into the bathroom. He pulled off his pants, then his shirt, and lastly, his cum soaked boxers.

 

Larry's cum.

 

He threw it in the sink, running water over the fabric to clean them.

Then, he turned on the shower, stepping in and thoroughly scrubbing himself. He spent a while trying to get the cum out of him, but he did.

It was gross. He was gross. Fuck, he felt horrible. He felt like he was going to puke. 

 

He got out of the shower after almost two hours, throwing his boxers in the trash and heading to his bedroom.

Evan didn't even bother getting dressed. He just sat in his towel on his bed, staring off into space. Fuck. He felt disgusting.

 

Then, he felt a cold sensation surround him, and heard a low, almost familiar voice, in his ear.

 

"You liked it, didn't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> im rereading this for the first time in a while and i realized how fucked up it is but anyways enjoy puking


End file.
